Recreational vehicles (RVs) and trailers are relatively common in the art. Many suffer from axle alignment problems. In fact, many RV's leave the factory in an out of alignment condition. The out of alignment condition may be produced as a result of a number of factors including, but not limited to, unbalanced loading caused by RV floor plan arrangement or slide out placement. Sometimes the frame of the vehicle is wrenched out of square when floors, walls and slide outs are attached. In still other instances the recreational vehicle may suffer from faulty placement of spring hangers and tie plates. Still further, poor quality control of running gear components may cause alignment problems.
Even if a recreational vehicle or trailer leaves the factory in proper alignment, misalignment problems may develop later. Such later developing problems may result from, for example, road hazard damage, worn out spring bushings and/or spring fatigue resulting from unbalanced loading.
Trailer or axle misalignment is a very undesirable condition with many negative ramifications. Specifically trailer or axle misalignment adversely impacts tire tracking resulting in reduced fuel economy and tire service life. Misalignment can also increase the potential for tire blowouts which are capable of causing a lot of expensive collateral damage to suspension parts, fender skirts, holding tanks, stabilizers and other undercarriage components. Misaligned axles can also lead to tire vibration that causes premature wear to suspension components. The added vibration may also contribute to premature failure of RV contents such as TV's, satellite gear, refrigerators, microwaves, computers, air conditioning and heating units. Further, vibrations from axle misalignment may also weaken propane and water connections, cabinet mounts and fastener connections throughout the RV thereby reducing the life and effectiveness of fire alarms, CO2 alarms and electrical systems.
The present invention relates to an adjustable spring mounting assembly that may be utilized to correctly align the axle or axles of a recreational vehicle or trailer and thereby eliminate all of the deleterious consequences produced by such a condition.